<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fandom Lemons by TrappedInAMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163819">Fandom Lemons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInAMind/pseuds/TrappedInAMind'>TrappedInAMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fainting, Gay Robots, M/M, Multiple Endings, Multiple Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, miu is a pervert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInAMind/pseuds/TrappedInAMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of NSFW content inspired by my friends</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fandom Lemons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You're In your room, looking at images of your robo-husbando on rule34.net, when you hear a knocking on your window...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You open your computer, laying down in your bed. Opening Chrome, you open an incognito tab for the second time today. Your door is locked, ensuring nobody will walk in on you. As you open rule34.net, you can swear you can hear rustling in the bushes behind your house, but you decide to ignore it. Searching for images of Kiibo, you slowly begin to stroke your cock, your eyes transfixed on the screen. You had just begun to get a good rhythm started, you hear a knocking on your window. Startled, you slam your computer shut, looking out your window. You see a figure in the dark, with bright blue eyes piercing the darkness of the room. You begin to cover yourself up as your window opens, the figure climbing in, walking across the room, and turning on the lights. As your eyes adjust, you have to do a double take. It's Kiibo. You can't believe your eyes. He walks over to your bed. </p><p>"Hello. You're [your name], right?"</p><p>You shake your head yes, confused as to how he knows your name</p><p>"I've been watching you for a while now. I think that you're pretty cute. I know this is sudden but... will you give me the pleasure of... well... giving you pleasure?"</p><p>You think about it for a moment.</p><p>[ending 1. No]</p><p>You shake your head no. Kiibo looks at you sadly, takes your computer, and leaves out the window. The End.</p><p>(ENDNG 2 IN NEXT CHAPTER)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>